Nephlim Diaries
by Ethan.K.Demas
Summary: Silas still wants to drop the veil, but Bonnie wont let him, but being dead she couldn't do much. After finding Kat and being pulled from purgatory by her, Bonnie with the help of Kat and Dante seek to stop Silas from unleashing the worst evil upon Earth. Who ever said that what you don't know can't hurt you? A few mysteries and surprises along the way. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoh, Listen up here's a story, about a little blue devil in a strange world for him and everybody around him. This is the Reboot DMC characters**

* * *

22:56:22, Sunday 18 September 2010, New York  
A small wisp of smoke slowly left his gun, then like in the movies he brought his slightly pink lips a mere inch form the barrel and blew the wisp away with a soft "foo" sound. A smirk forming on his face as he admired his work, killing was an art and each kill was a unique piece of work.

"Are you done admiring your work?" Asked a feminine voice from the entrance of the dark alley he stood in.

"Well, well… Look at what the cat has dragged back into town." The youthful yet powerful and rough voice of the man replied.

"I was sent by the Order… They tracked an anomaly and want somebody to take care of it. I would have gone myself, but I don't think I can handle this one on my own."

"What's the catch?"

"You get no pay and your dept with me is declared null and void."

"All of it?"

"Yes"

He gave a grin, and smoothly slid his gun into its holster underneath his cloak. He's blue eyes sparked with mischief and his lips settled into a coy smile and replied. "Consider my dept paid." The woman merely rolled her eyes and got on her motorcycle and sped away, but he already knew where she was headed. Like all the other times she did this, she went back to that same place. Looking back at the corps once more, he admired his handy work before he made his way back to his own motorcycle.

He drove thru the cars that were still on the road like a walk navigating its way thru a forest, agile and précis. To him this was nothing. Another night driving from one job to another, but unlike those nights, tonight he was excited. Whatever the mission was, it was sure to give him a challenge and he hadn't had a lot lately. The pathetic low-live scum he had to kill was too bland for his taste, this city had given him all the entertainment it was worth. Paying minimal attention to the road as he sped thru the traffic, even when a car suddenly changed lanes he swerved around it without a second thought.

After a few minutes he slowed down entering the industrial district, slowly driving towards the building where he knew she would be. She was independent and powerful, but even the strongest of them had sentimentalities that they could never detach themselves from. Stopping next to her bike, he cut his engine.

"Same old place, never changes." He said to himself.

He walked inside the warehouse heading straight for the only lit room in the entire complex. He found her sitting on a sofa staring into the fire burning in the fireplace. He walked over and pulled up a chair sitting near the fire, she only acknowledged his presence with a slight glimpse. Coming from her thoughts, she took a file from her bag and sat it down in front of him. He took the file and looked at the images of a man with blond hair and blue-green eyes, some pictures showed him killing others showed him using unnatural abilities.

"The targets name is Silas, he's older than the Original Vampires. He's the first true immortal."

"How immortal is he?" He asked her

"He was turned to stone for more than a thousand years and came back from that." a voice came from behind him. "I died saving a friend from Silas, but now I want to stop Silas from harming anybody else."

He turned around and saw a beautiful girl, the way she walked and carried herself showed that she was not somebody to be messed with. She also had a depth to her brown eyes, like she had seen too much in a short time and still has trouble resolving it. She looked innocent but he could feel the immense power rolling off her.

"How did you come back if he killed you?"

"She opened a gate, just large enough for me to slip thru from the other side. Ever since limbo has been destroyed, purgatory became one veil closer to the human world. So the methods used to get into limbo can be used to get in and out of purgatory." The girl explained. "Now he's immortal, but even immortals can be killed. That's where you come in Dante. Since your Nephlim, a mixture of angel and devil, you're able to pass on 'judgement' to an immortal or in layman's terms kill an immortal"

"Good to know I can kill whatever I want…" Dante remarked sarcastically.

"With the help from me and Kat, we should be able to track him and stop him before he regains his full power." She said, before extending her hand towards Dante.

* * *

Mystic falls  
"I haven't seen her ghost for 3 days now! Matt I'm starting to get worried. This hasn't happened before." Jeremy said worried

"She's probably trying to find a way back to us. You know she'll never rest until she did that" Matt reasoned.

Jeremy was about to retort when the phone rang, looking at each other, and neither one made a move towards the phone. Finally Matt got up and answered the phone.

"Hello Gilbert residence Matt speaking." A few seconds passed and Matt's eyes widened and he dropped the phone. Jeremy seeing the look on his friend's face, immediately got up and took the phone. Matt's mouth started to open and close, trying to form words, but all that he managed was gasping sounds.

"Matt? Hello? Matt?" Jeremy heard the voice on the phone, it sounded oddly familiar. Like a lightning bolt it struck him. That voice could only belong to one person, but it couldn't be could it? "Bonnie?"

* * *

**You probably already guessed who it was right? If you think it's good, drop a review and tell me if I should continue, if not still drop me a review. I know it's really, really short, but this is just the intro to the rest. **

**I do not own Devil May Cry or The Vampire Diaries, nothing is mine except for the plot of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Help

A week ago they received a call from Bonnie, and now their thrown into a whole new world. Not only do they discover that Devils and Angels exist, they meet a hybrid of the two. They had long ago accepted that their lives will never be normal, accepted the fact that there are monsters out there in the world, but this was something unexpected.

Before them stood another guy like them, or at least that is what it looks like. He's in reality the true rare half-breed or new species, considering from what side you look at it. Quite frankly, he didn't know if he should be scared or happy or both. What he felt must be a new emotion, but what was it called? Scrappy? He chuckled in dry amusement, this just wasn't his day or week for that matter.

The only true human left of the bunch, weak and fragile compared to the rest of this group. Well, there was still Jeremy, but he was different… Being a part of the Hunters Brother wood did technically make him a supernatural, hence the ring didn't work on him when he died last time. He just wanted to yell out in frustration, where did he really stand in this world?

"Matt?" asked the pixy like girl. Her brown hair flowing past her shoulders and out of the hoody's cap. She looked petite, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover. He knew she was a witch, the one that pulled Bonnie back to the world of the living no less.

"Yah? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I sheepishly replied, laughing awkwardly.

She smiled and shook her head. "You know, with the way your handling things here, I would have thought you are a supernatural being to, if you hadn't told me you're not one."

That little sentence there piqued his interest. 'Why would she say something like that? Did she read my mind?' was the only things he could think of. Then again out of the blue she smiled. "I can't read minds… Yet…"

He laughed. "Sure looks like you can. Sometimes, I wish I was a supernatural, you know what I mean?" he asked before he laughed. "Haha, I'm asking a cute witch-"

"Cute huh?" she asked winking at him.

He left the room cursing his light completion, because his face and ears was beet red from embarrassment. 'I've been with countless girls and she makes me blush as if I'm a 10 year old… it has to be her magic, no way a girl can make me blush like that.' He kept telling himself. He could just picture her telling him to keep telling himself that, which made him blush again.

"WAAAAH!" was the last thing the people occupying the house heard before there was the sound of a loud 'oohf' followed by a string of colourful curses.

"Kat, stop doing that to guys…" Dante shouted from presumably the second floor.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Yah, like I should believe that…"

There was a giggling sound before the front door opened, Matt on the ground covered in dirt. It took a while, but she scrunched her nose, and he started to grumble.

"You need a tomato bath! Like right now!" She said comically before she went back into the house to tell the rest of them…

"She didn't even help me out." He told himself.

"MATT YOU'RE NOT COMING IN THIS HOUSE SMELLING LIKE THAT! NOWAY HOZAY!" Katharine shouted, making every person with sensitive hearing cringe.

"Yes mother." He muttered.

"I heard that!" she shouted

The irritated neighbours have called the police three times already, and every time they came, Damon compelled them to forget why they even went there in the first place. While Bonnie and Kat drew up plans to resurrect a few fallen friends, they would need to fight this war with. The first step to their plan was to locate the people they were seeking then have Kat open the gate allowing passage between the two worlds.

Bonnie started to cast a warding spell to keep away unwanted spirits in purgatory, while Kat and Jeremy wandered around purgatory in search of their friends and family. She hadn't seen a place like this before, and it was odd. No ill intent that warped the world, just a normal world, but people were untouchable and didn't feel, hear or see you. Only difference is these are dead supernatural, and she had the ability to guide them back to the gate so they could live again. That however was not what was concerning Bonnie, she had read Dante's mind and knew what he would be attempting tonight.

Dante meanwhile sat and meditated, he wasn't as dumb as everybody thought, no he was clever. Hiding his intelligence behind a goofy teenager act. When on the job, he would hide himself behind the mask of a sadistic demon slayer. In reality, he was a caring person, he loved his friends like they were family, and would do anything to save them. In one mission he fought to rescue an Oracle, and that had some side-effects he could predict. Since that mission he had been in contact with himself from another reality, they would share their experiences and knowledge. Today the two decided they needed to merge with each other, to create stronger versions of themselves. It would be risky, it could leave one reality without a Dante, but if it succeeded, both of them would have the other's power and knowledge.

Dante just hoped that his older alternate knew what he was doing. A white light surrounded both of them, Dante took on his alternate's appearance while his alternate gained his tattoo. Blue and Red rose-petals fell from the sky onto them, with each petal that touched them, a change was made to their powers and abilities. Knowledge flowed within the petals that turned white when it transferred the powers and fell to their feet, creating a bridge between them as the last of the petals fell, the bridge was completed, and knowledge transferred between the two of them.

Bonnie saw a blinding white light surround Dante, she could see physical changes and could feel the powerful aura that radiated from him. He was changing, and it was happening fast. She had no idea what would be the outcome of this change, she could only hope and wait...

** I don't want to abandon this story, it's just I don't feel I do it justice. Please if anybody want's to adopt this, tell me, I feel ashamed that I have to do this. Or if somebody would like to help me with this, I would also be very grateful.**


End file.
